Sparks
by suchaperfectday
Summary: Bella is the young nanny of an adorable, 2-year-old Edward. They mean the world to each other. But when Edward’s four, his family moves to the other side of the world. 30 years later, they meet again – and both of them are vampires. BxE, AU, CC.
1. Ch1 Grocery Shopping

_I don't own Twilight Saga or any of its characters. They belong to the great Stephenie Meyer._

**A/N** The name of this story came from Coldplay's song "Sparks", if you're interested. The lyrics of it kind of fit with this story later on. The idea for this story has been fucking with my head for a real long time now, so I'm glad I'm finally writing it! I think it's nice to finally write something more original. At least I'm quite sure this is original? This starts from when Bella and Edward first meet, and so, Bella is 16 and Edward is 2.

* * *

**Grocery Shopping**

I did the usual food-check before heading towards the market. I had been rather slack with my duties this week; the whole kitchen was empty. There was just a packet of cheese and some tomatoes in the refrigerator. And Charlie was just coming home from a fishing trip tonight. I had to get something to go with his catch.

I grabbed some food-money from a box on the counter, and headed towards my truck. I was so glad I had finally gotten my license! I used to walk to the market, and even though it wasn't far away, it wasn't very nice carrying all the groceries back home.

It took me just a few minutes to reach the parking lot, and I headed inside through the automatic-doors. The first place to go was the fruit department. I picked some apples (not that Charlie ever ate them) and put them in the shopping cart.

There weren't many people here at this time, just an old man, whom I saw from very far, and a family of three, which was in the same department as I, picking up some cabbage. They were a young couple, perhaps on their mid-twenties, and their son was maybe somewhere between two or three. He had messy bronze hair, which seemed too thick for someone his age. He was trying to put a huge water melon in their shopping cart when his parents looked away. It was too high, so he had to struggle. His mother noticed his intentions too early, though, and made him put the melon back. The boy pouted, and after his mother turned her back again, he immediately took an abnormally big grapefruit from the citrus fruit crate. He managed to get it in the cart after a little fight.

I couldn't help but chuckle when his mother noticed the grapefruit. She, once again, made him put it back to where he got it. I couldn't hear what they were saying to where I was standing, but his mother was apparently scolding him. He turned his back at her. She turned him until he was facing her, and now she had a slightly softer impression on her face. She soon smiled and ruffled his hair, and they continued along to the bread department.

I took some more fruits and vegetables, and followed the family to get some bread. I picked some toast and continued along the market to get milk and yoghurt. That was when I remembered I hadn't gotten any potatoes to go with the fish, and returned to the fruit department. When I got the potatoes, I again saw the little boy from before. He was taking the same melon from before, and held it in his arms lovingly. I now laughed out loud. This made the boy look at me. He walked to me – wobbling because of the weight of the melon - and handed me his precious fruit.

I looked at my hands where I now held the melon, and back at the boy. He smiled at me crookedly, seeming very pleased of himself. He had a cute baby face.

"Umm, thank you," I said to him. Of course I had to be polite to him, so that he learned to do so too.

His smile widened, and he said, "Welcome." His voice was childish, slightly blabbering, like expected. But, altogether, it was a pleasant voice.

"Where are your mom and dad?" I asked, now worried about the boy. How could his parents lose him like that?

He tilted his head, slightly surprised by the tone of my voice, I believe. "Mommy and daddy," was all he said, frowning. Then he started snickering. "I run," he said. There was a mischievous edge to his snicker.

His parents must be looking for him. "What if I took you back to your mommy and daddy?" I asked him. It was better to get him safe.

He nodded enthusiastically. I put the melon in my shopping cart – I didn't dare to put it back to the crate, it might hurt his feelings. And I had nothing against water melons. I could eat it for a snack. Then I reached my hand out for the boy to take, and he took it in his small one without hesitation. He looked up at my face and said, "Pwetty."

I blushed. He was so sweet! He just seemed to get more adorable by the moment. As I led him through the market, looking for his parents, I asked him, "What's your name?"

"Ewwad," was the answer. I didn't quite understand it, but shrugged it off. He seemed to have rhotacism, like all the kids his age. I'd just have to ask his parents for his name.

"I'm Bella," I said, smiling down at him. He returned it.

"Bewwa," he repeated.

Our moment was stopped by a cry. "Oh, Edward, thank God!"

His mother and father were running to us. Edward, as I now knew he'd tried to say, ran to them to meet them halfway. His mother grabbed him into a hug and said, "Oh, I was so worried!" Then her voice turned a bit sharper, "Don't you ever do that again, Edward Anthony Masen!"

At least Edward had the decency to bow his head and look remorseful. This softened his mother. She then turned to me for answers.

"I found him at the fruit department," I said, "So I thought I should help him find his parents." I left off the melon incident.

"Thank you so much…" Mr. Masen said, trailing off with his eyebrows raised, asking for my name.

"Bella," I said, smiling.

"Bella." He nodded and returned my smile. It was very similar to Edward's. It had the same crook.

"I'm very glad you found him, and thank you so much for your help! Please, call me Elizabeth," Edward's mother said, smiling. She truly seemed grateful for what I did even though it hadn't been a problem at all. She put Edward down so she could shake my hand. Mr. Masen did the same, telling me he was Edward Senior. Apparently Edward was named after him. Edward Junior.

Edward came back to me, and patted my leg to get my attention. I looked down at him. He smiled, taking my hand once again, and then turned to his mother. "Can I keep?" He asked enthusiastically, which made his parents and I laugh.

"No, Edward, you cannot," her mother said, clearly amused by this situation. Edward's father was still snickering next to her.

Edward frowned, looked at my face briefly and then turned back to his mother. "Why?" I heard an obvious pout in his voice.

"She is a person, so you can't own her," her mother explained softly.

"Pewlson," Edward seemed to be tasting the word on his tongue.

"Yes, a person," his father said.

"Can't I keep a pewlson?" He asked, sadly.

"No," Elizabeth said softly, shaking her head at him.

Edward seemed to accept this at least to some length, but he still didn't stop pouting. I was flattered by his fascination on me. I had always liked little kids, but they'd never been like Edward. His parents kept smiling at me.

"How old is he?" I asked.

"He's two," Edward Sr. answered. It was quiet for a while.

"I should get back to my shopping," I told Elizabeth and her husband, as I saw from the rings on their fingers.

"Oh, yes, of course!" Elizabeth said. "Come on, Edward, time to go. Soon we'll get home and you'll have your lunch."

Edward looked at me again. Lunch seemed to be a very tempting thought to him, and he was apparently pondering which was more important; me or his lunch. The thought made me chuckle.

"Goodbye, Edward," I said to him, smiling sweetly, and let go of his hand. His eyes immediately cast to where our hands had been intertwined just a second ago. I turned my back and continued with my shopping.

When I was carrying all the groceries back to my car, I thought of Edward again. He must be the sweetest kid I ever met. I had seen him just once after we said goodbye. And it was only from the back, so he couldn't see me. He had held his mother's hand and still seemed slightly sad.

As I put the bags on the back of the truck, I suddenly felt something grip my legs. I shouted out, surprised. I looked down, and saw small arms were hugging my legs from behind. I couldn't help but laugh. He'd come after me?

I spun around and found Edward grinning at me. "Oh no, you didn't run from your parents again, did you?" My tone was playful. He was too cute to be mad at.

He scrunched his face at me happily and tightened his grip on my legs. "Pwetty," he said again.

"EDWARD!!" I heard Elizabeth yell, and soon Edward's parents were next to us again. She grabbed Edward, and he struggled with all his might to get down. "I am so sorry Bella, this hasn't happened before. He has never run away before today. And he's never acted like this about someone." She looked down at Edward pointedly. He was now crying out in his mother's arms. He was demanding to be put down, and occasionally shouted "Bewwaa!"

"It's alright. He's a very sweet kid otherwise," I complimented Edward.

"Yes, he usually is a very well-behaving child," Mr. Masen said. Then a thought seemed to cross his mind. He briefly looked at his wife, who looked confused by his expression, and then turned back to me. "Bella, how old are you?"

I was surprised by his question. "Sixteen."

Mr. Masen turned to his wife with a meaningful expression. Suddenly everything seemed to dawn on Elizabeth also. "Do you have a job for the summer, Bella?" she asked.

It was a sad story, really. I hadn't gotten one, because I hadn't searched early enough. I would've had some use for the money, though. School had ended already, and I had lots of free time on my days. "No, actually I don't. I tried to apply to some, but I was always too late. No-one had free places anymore." I was surprised why they were asking me this. They weren't offering me a job, were they?

Edward's parents shot a look at each other. They both were smiling. "How do you feel about babysitting, Bella?"

* * *

**A/N** So, I hope you liked it and review to tell me if you did! Was Edward adorable? I'll try to update soon enough.


	2. Ch2 I do NOT wear diapewls!

_I don't own Twilight Saga or any of its characters. They belong to the great Stephenie Meyer._

**A/N** Two chapters a day? O: Hahhaa, I'm feeling generous today. My updates won't be quite this frequent later on, though!

Enjoy.

* * *

**I do NOT wear diapewls!**

I was still smiling when I got home. Charlie wasn't there yet, but I knew he'd be back in an hour.

While putting the groceries away, I thought of how lucky I was. I had gotten a _job_! And a pleasant one, nonetheless. At least I hoped so. Edward was a nice kid, and he seemed to be fond of me. He hadn't stopped crying until his mother convinced him he would see me again tomorrow. I also had some knowledge in babysitting. My mother, who lived in Phoenix, had just got a kid with her new husband Phil a few years ago. So I did now about diapers, feeding, napping and such. Elizabeth had promised to help me forward, though, which I was grateful for.

I pulled the water melon Edward had given me out of the bag. Suddenly I really felt like some melon. I put it on the counter and cut myself a piece. It was delicious. Edward surely knew how to big the good fruits. I ate a few more pieces and then put it in the fridge.

I would start my _job_ tomorrow, as in probation. Then we'd see how the job fit me. Mr. and Mrs. Masen hadn't gotten a babysitter yet, because Edward was incredibly shy. He would just sit around, doing nothing, if they had a nanny in the house. Elizabeth and Edward Sr. were in a bad need for someone Edward would trust. That's when I came along. They told me Edward had never been so fond of someone so quickly. I just hoped he would continue acting differently about me than his other nannies.

My working hours would be from 9 am to 6 pm every weekday. They were fine by me. I'd always be back home just in time to make Charlie dinner.

That reminded me; I should put the potatoes boiling. I started to make dinner, waiting for Charlie to bring the fish.

* * *

The next day, at 8.20, I was in my truck heading towards the address Edward's parents had given me. I got there a half an hour early so Elizabeth could instruct me about everything. Soon I parked in front of a light blue detached house. It was very trivial, but inviting.

I rang the doorbell. Soon Elizabeth opened the door. "Bella, good, you're here," she said.

I saw the kitchen through the hallway, and Edward was there, sitting on a kitchen chair at the end of the dining table. He had a bowl of what I thought was porridge in front of him. His head immediately spun around, towards the front door, when he heard the sound of my name. He smiled widely when he saw me, and I smiled back. I realized I had actually missed him. "Hello, Edward," I said.

"Hello," he said softly, and tried to get out of the chair. There were restrains on it, so he couldn't. He struggled and soon started crying. Elizabeth rolled her eyes at me and I chuckled. She went to free Edward, who immediately pounced off the chair.

He ran to the front door, where I was still standing, and stopped when he was right at my feet. "Hello," he said again. Elizabeth was now next to us again.

"Hello," I laughed.

He seemed to be weighing me with a concentrated face. Then he turned to his mother. "Can I keep now?"

His mother laughed loudly, and so did I. Seemed like Edward still liked me.

"Edward's father left for work already. He'll be the one to get back at about 6. I'll give you a tour of the house," Elizabeth said to me, not bothering to answer Edward's question, which he didn't appreciate. He huffed and turned to me again, as if saying; "let's not care about my mother and hang out just the two of us".

"Yes, I'd love that," I said to her.

"Come on, right this way." She led me to the kitchen, Edward following right behind us. He took a hold of the hem of my blouse.

Elizabeth led me through the house, which wasn't enormously big, but quite enough for three people. Edward followed us like a puppy. She told me all about how Edward's day went on, and I listened carefully. When we got to Edward's room, which was more like a play room since he slept with his parents, she showed me the cabinet that was full of all childcare-supplies; diapers, dummies, teddy bears and such. Elizabeth instructed me with all of them, and told me when to use them. When she got to diapers, se said, "You will put Edward napping too. He goes to sleep at around twelve. He doesn't wear diapers," – in this point Edward looked at me proudly – "but he does wear diapers when he goes to sleep. You do know how to-"

She was interrupted by Edward yelling, "I do _not_ wear diapewls!" He started crying in despair.

"It's alright, Edward, I used to wear diapers too," I said to him softly. He ignored this, and cried some more. He lifted his arms up, obviously wanting me to take him in my arms. I lifted him up and he sobbed against my chest.

Elizabeth would've usually handled Edward, I was sure, but I guess she wanted to see how I would be able to handle situations like these. Soon Edward stopped sobbing and smiled at me. He seemed to have forgotten the whole situation already. I smiled back.

"Now, as I was saying, can you put diapers on?" Elizabeth asked.

"Oh, yes, I can. I used to babysit my step-sister."

"Great, then I won't have to show you. I believe Edward wouldn't like it. He's very proud now that he can use a potty," she chuckled. Then she looked at her wristwatch. "Oh, look at the time; I must get going so I won't be late. Is everything clear to you now?"

"Yes, I think we'll be fine," I said, looking down at Edward.

"Good. Oh, and Edward! You haven't eaten your porridge yet! You should make sure he eats it all, Bella." With that, she walked back downstairs, followed by Edward and me, and retreated through the front door.

I looked at Edward, who was still in my arms. "I hope your food hasn't cooled yet." I walked to the kitchen and realized his porridge was sticky and cool already. I put Edward down on the seat and his food in the microwave. Soon it beeped and Edward licked his lips. I put the porridge in front of him with a spoon. His mother had said he could usually eat by himself, but not all kinds of foods. I believed porridge was one of them.

I sat next to Edward and took the spoon in my hand. Immediately Edward opened his mouth. I put the food in his mouth and continued to feed him in silence. Occasionally he sipped the milk, which he could do on his own.

He ate rather quickly. When he was finished, I took his bib off and cleaned it. He seemed to always have a good appetite, but was still a very skinny child for his age. He must be very active. I freed Edward from the chair and asked him, "So, what do you want to do now?"

He thought for a moment. "Color," he decided.

"Alright." I smiled at him and started to get up the stairs to the closet. I had seen some coloring books there. Edward immediately followed me. At first he tried to mimic me by standing while he walked the stairs, but then seemed to realize it was too slow. And it looked incredibly dangerous too! He wobbled the few first stairs, and I was just about to catch him when he started crawling. I breathed a sigh of relief. Great first day it would've been; the kid has a concussion. I would've made a great impression on his parents.

I took a few coloring books out and asked Edward which one he liked. He chose a one with cars. "Very manly," I complimented. I took a box of crayons. Wow, they had a lot of crayons. This box must contain hundreds of them!

"Manly," Edward said. He repeated every word he didn't know.

I sat down on the fluffy blue carpet and put the tools there. Edward sat next to me. He picked a canary yellow crayon and started to color a Porsche 911 Turbo. Not like I would've known what the car was, but the model of the car always read on the top of the page. Edward's coloring wasn't very successful, though. He just danced the crayon on the page.

When he realized I was just watching him, he stopped. He took a lilac crayon from the box and gave it to me, smiling.

"You want me to help you?" I asked for reassurance.

He nodded and we both started coloring. Occasionally we talked a little and laughed. I actually liked being with him. If I ever got through this probation, I knew I would love this job. In the middle of our coloring, Edward suddenly said, "Potty."

I led him towards the bathroom. After we were done there, we got back to our coloring.

Then Edward put the dark blue crayon he had been holding back in the box and closed the book.

I looked at him inquisitively.

"Can you wlead?" he asked me.

"Of course I can read."

He smiled and led me back to the closet. The bottom shelf was full of children's books. He pulled out _Cinderella_ and then walked to the bed. There actually was a bed here; it must've been bought early for Edward's later use. Edward had some hard time getting on the bed with the book, but he succeeded. He pressed his back against the wall and I sat next to him. He crawled on my lap and opened the book. I took it in my hands.

"Cinderella," I started.

Edward enjoyed the story very much. He laughed at many parts. I was still surprised at how well-behaving and intelligent he was for his age; most kids would've tried to change pages too early and such.

"And they lived happily ever after," I said. A cheesy, but still catchy ending. I closed the book. Edward smiled at me. Then he hopped off the bed and went back to the closet. I followed him, putting the _Cinderella_ back to where it belonged.

Edward didn't seem to get tired of reading books; he pulled another one from the shelf. This time he gave it to me so it'd be easier for him to crawl on the bed. He, again, had chosen a Disney classic; Snow White. He seemed to be very fond of princesses. I chuckled at the thought.

I followed Edward to the bed and he crawled on my lap again.

* * *

"And they lived happily ever after," I said. The picture on the last page was cheesy too; the prince and Snow White were riding to the sunset on a white stallion. I chuckled at the picture, but Edward seemed to be very fond of it. He traced the picture with his tiny toddler hand. I had to admit, it was a beautifully drawn picture.

"Do you like it?" I asked him playfully. He had liked this story even more than Cinderella.

He nodded. Then he closed the book and looked at the cover. There was Snow White, dancing.

Then he did something that made me blush. He traced her face with his hand and murmured qently, "Bewwa."

We were quiet for a moment. Edward just looked at the picture. Then he asked, "Again?" with a grin.

I nodded and started all over again.

When I had finished, Edward asked to read it for the third time. This made me laugh out loud. Edward blushed in his embarrassment and hid his face from me.

I took his face in my hand and lifted it up so he looked at me. I smiled sweetly. "Of course I can read it again," I said softly.

He nodded his head several times with a huge smile.

And I started again. When we reached the last page, he again admired the picture. "Pwetty pony," he said.

"Yes, very. Isn't Snow White beautiful, then?" I couldn't help myself. I had to tease him.

"Yes," he mumbled.

Oh, this boy was going to be a playboy when he grew up, that was for sure! He thought women were pretty and he was _two_ for Christ's sakes!

I decided not to tease him any more. "Well, what should we do now? Or would you want me to read it again?" Okay, maybe I couldn't help myself.

This time he shook his head. He took one more longing look at the cover and then hopped off the bed and put the book back on the shelf.

I looked at the time. It was over twelve! I should put Edward to sleep.

"You should have a nap now," I said, reaching to put him in my arms. He shook his head stubbornly, but didn't struggle to be freed from my arms. I took a diaper from the closet and led him to the bathroom once again.

He clearly didn't like the diaper. He pouted the whole time I put it on him, but didn't start crying. It actually felt worse this way, him just being crushed but not doing anything about it.

I took him to the master bedroom. When we got next to the crib, he tried in one last desperate attempt to give me his puppy dog eyes. It almost made me give up and give him anything he wants. He had the most stunning eyes; all little kids had huge eyes, but his were the most amazing emerald green. They were so innocent and deep. I smiled softly at how adorable he looked, but shook my head no. He bowed his head in surrender and raised his arms so I could lift him up and on the crib. I was still surprised he hadn't cried. He cried a lot more freely when he was with his parents than with me. Perhaps he tried to show-off for me.

There was a little – just 5 inches tall – light blue teddy bear on the crib next to Edward. He took it in his hands and fell asleep almost immediately, with a last look on my face.

* * *

**A/N** Next chapter will be more about this same day. I just wanted to put this chapter up today! By the way, if you haven't noticed, Edward has a huge toddler crush on Bella. They are soulmates, so they always love each other, no matter of the circumstances. This could be compared to the werewolves' imprinting on small kids, you know?

Review?


	3. Ch3 Head Falls

_I don't own Twilight Saga or any of its characters. They belong to the great Stephenie Meyer._

**A/N **Sorry for the wait. I'll try not to do that again. At first I was away from the internet for a long time, and then school started...I just needed some time to get used to that. Now I should be able to update frequently enough, though.

OH and I changed my penname! So no need to be confused with that. It was Liissi before.

* * *

**Head Falls**

I found a baby monitor on the table next to the crib, and put it on, taking the speaker with me. I took a last glance at Edward's sleeping form and went out of the room.

I didn't know what I should do now. I had a few hours all for myself. I should've brought a book with me. Perhaps Edward's parents wouldn't mind if I read some of their books? Did they have ones?

I went into the living room. Television wouldn't probably be a good idea, no matter how good their TV happened to be. And besides, I didn't really watch too much television.

In the right corner of the room, there were two shelves of books. I checked the titles. The one on the left was obviously for casual reading, and the left for studying. I took my chances and took an interesting-looking book from the left shelf, hoping the Masens wouldn't mind. I was quite sure they wouldn't.

I sat on the caramel couch, setting the baby monitor on the sofa table in front of me.

The book was intriguing, and I soon fell in love with it. I had been pondering the idea of bringing a book of my own here tomorrow, but now I decided not to. If possible, I would read this book tomorrow too.

I checked the time occasionally. Right now, it was 1.13. Edward was still sound asleep. His soft breathing was rather soothing.

Around two, Edward started becoming restless in his sleep. Soon I heard him yawning through the baby monitor.

I knew he'd soon fall asleep again; he had slept for less than two hours, after all. I continued with the book.

Before I had even got through the first sentence, he started crying loudly.

I sighed, getting up from the sofa. As I climbed the stairs, I wondered if I should try to get him back to sleep. Would it work? I knew he should sleep for more than under two hours.

I softly opened the door to the dark bedroom. Edward's head was already pointing to the direction of the doorway. He was still crying; even in the darkness, I saw his head was turning purple. I flicked the lights on. He blinked, trying to adjust to the sudden brightness.

"Bewwaa," he wailed.

I almost laughed. I managed to keep the giggles to myself, though. I didn't quite know what was so hilarious. His purple, puffed face, which was actually pretty adorable; or how my name sounded coming from his small mouth almost as a prayer? I wondered when he'd be able to say it properly, and whether I'd still be here when he would.

I walked to where he was weeping. "You don't want to sleep anymore?"

"NO sleep!"

"Are you sure?"

"No sleep."

I didn't know if his parents would approve of such short nap. But he seemed fairly determinate of his matter, and I was sure it would take a long time if I were to try to get him asleep again.

"Alright," I sighed as I lifted him off the crib. He grinned radiantly, the tears tried off.

I saw a tissue box next to crib, and laughed. Edward looked at me quizzically, but laughed too. I laughed a bit louder, knowing he didn't even get why we were laughing.

I took a tissue from the box, and dried Edward's face from the tears. He had some snot too. "Blow," I said as I held the tissue on his nose.

He blew, and I wiped the snot. I put Edward down and threw the wet tissue into the garbage can.

Only now did I remember I'd forgotten the speaker downstairs. I took the baby monitor off the socket, placing it back on the table.

I headed downstairs, Edward following me in his common puppy-dog way. However, in the top of the stairs, I stopped him. There was no reason for him to come with me. He'd just slow me down.

"I'll be right back."

He pouted and glared at me, but sat down on the top stair.

As I ran the stairs, I was glad he could see all the way to the living room from where he sat. It was more secure he wouldn't come after me when he saw me the whole time. I grabbed the speaker and got back upstairs. I placed it next to the crib and turned to Edward again.

I had no idea what we should do now.

"Wanna go out," he stated shyly. Well, that solved it.

"Alright," I said, happy that he had thought of that. Then I remembered something. "Potty first," I told him.

I took his hand and led him to the bathroom, taking his diaper off and sitting him on the pot. I changed his clothes to some of more suited for playing outside, but still not too warm. I knew it must be pretty hot outside today.

Edward crawled the stairs fast, heading towards the back door. He obviously knew where to go.

The back yard wasn't insanely huge, but it did have enough – and more – room for a kid like Edward to play in. It was hot, as I had suspected. The sun was flaring high, with not many clouds to cover it. There was a pleasant wind to tepid the air slightly, however.

Edward flew on the grass, running in a circle, with a wide grin plastered on his face. I giggled at his silliness.

He fell on his face.

_Figures_, I thought, and ran to him.

Turned out he survived with no harm, but it did take me a while to get him stop crying.

Then he started running again.

* * *

We were making mud pies in the sandbox. Or, I was making them, and Edward tried. They always broke after he took the pot off, and he frowned. Later on, Edward settled for breaking the ones I made, and occasionally trying to really eat them.

My cell phone rang. It was Charlie, who called to tell me he would eat dinner at Billy's. Well, I guess I'll be eating alone, then.

As I was putting my cell back to my pocket, I checked the time. It was over four! Edward – or I – hadn't eaten yet! The time had flown so fast...only now did I notice how hungry I was.

"We have to get you something to eat."

I cleaned Edward off, and took some home-made mash off the fridge. I, again, warmed it in the microwave for him, while he sat in the table.

I fixed myself a couple of sandwiches and we ate in silence, Edward eating on his own now.

I could see how hungry he was. I mentally slapped myself for not checking the time frequently.

I put our dishes in the washer. While my back was to Edward, I heard a slam. I quickly turned, and saw Edward on the floor, fallen on his face again.

I almost chuckled. _Again?_ But Edward's cry was loud, and I wasn't sure if he was okay. Why hadn't I tied him to the chair? I swiftly lifted him from the floor. His nose was bleeding, and he wailed louder.

I took household paper from the rack, and tried to stop the bleeding. Thank God, soon it did, but Edward didn't stop crying. I shushed him softly, rocking him back and forth. His cries turned into sniffles. "Does it hurt still?" I asked.

He shook his head, and laid it on my chest.

We were quiet for a while. "Molwe mud pies?" Edward asked shyly.

I smiled at him, and nodded. We did have over an hour left still. I cleaned his face and bib, and we got back to the mud pies.

* * *

As Edward was throwing dirt on me with a shovel (our newest game) I heard someone hollering. Soon Edward's father appeared out of the corner of the house, laughing as he saw our sand fight.

"What is this, Edward? You aren't throwing dirt on a lady with a shovel, are you?" Mr. Masen feigned appalled, but his eyes sparkled with amusement.

Edward didn't probably get very much of what he had said, but he did hear his tone. Edward bowed his head in shame and dropped his shovel.

Edward's father laughed now, and Edward stole a glance at him. His father came to him, lifting Edward in his arms and ruffled his son's hair. "Silly you, I was just joking," he laughed. Edward smiled shyly too.

"I don't think I've ever seen a kid that young so self-conscious," I wondered aloud.

"Yes, he's pretty sensitive on that. We've been trying to make it a bit better, but that's just the way he is. It's akin to his slight fear of people." Mr. Masen looked at his son sadly. "He just needs a long time to trust others. That's why we never took him to a day care center; there would be too many people. It would be a huge shock for him. We decided to try a nanny first, as a soft landing, you know? But that didn't work too well either... Edward didn't quite like the previous babysitter." He chuckled at this. "I must say, I didn't like him very much either. But you," he smiled kindly, "you are like an angel, answering to all of our prayers." I blushed at this.

Edward jumped off his father's arms and got back to the sandbox. He sat down and chuckled as he patted one of my mud pies with a shovel, making it crush.

I talked a bit with Edward's father as Edward continued on breaking all of my mud pies.

"Bewwa," Edward said, "see!" I turned to face him, and chuckled as I saw what he was pointing at. He had finally managed to make a proper mud pie. I had tried to teach him do that for over an hour!

"Well done," I complimented, smiling.

Edward grinned and tried to make another mud pie, but failed this time. He frowned. "Doesn't work," he marveled.

His father and I chuckled.

"Would you like to stay for dinner, Bella?" Mr. Masen asked.

"I wouldn't like to bother you," I said. It would be nice to have some dinner company, though.

"Oh, it wouldn't bother at all. It would just be nice to have some dinner company. But, of course, if you must go, I understand!"

"Oh, no, I don't have anything. My father will be eating at a friend's house. I would love to stay for dinner." I smiled, and he smiled back.

"It's settled then. Would you like to stay here with Edward or come in?"

"Bewwa with me!" Edward answered for me, determinate.

"Well, it seems Edward gives you no choice!" his father chuckled. "I'll go make dinner; I'll call you two inside when it's ready." He walked inside through the backdoor.

"Sit down," Edward demanded. I sat down next to him, and he gave me his pot and shovel. "Show me."

* * *

**A/N **Review? :)

* * *


End file.
